


Finale

by Gamingerve31



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamingerve31/pseuds/Gamingerve31
Summary: Based on the song Finale(Can't Wait to See What You Do Next) by AJR
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 12





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you go, we need you here  
> You brighten up this shitty year  
> Well, congratulations on your bit of success  
> We can't wait to see what you do next

Wilbur took a deep breath as he looked at the green portal before him.   
The neon green and blue swirls tugged at his heart as it glowed brightly. 

He knew it was time to move on. He couldn't stay and play with his small ideas anymore. It was time to start a new. As he walked closer to the portal, he could hear the voices of the ghosts behind him. 

"Don't you go," they sang softly. 

He turned around to see their dimly glowing bodies.

"We need you here."

They stretched their hands out towards him. It had been many years that he had spent with them.

"You brighten up this shitty year"

Wilbur smiled lightly. Somewhere deep inside, he wanted to stay with them but he couldn't anymore. He shook his head as he turned back towards the portal. He clutched his fist as he tried not to change his mind. In the distance, he could hear the sound of wings lightly beating in the wind.

"Well, congratulations on your bit of success"

Wilbur calmed lightly as he heard those words. It would hurt but he had his friends. He turned around towards his friends and waved a last goodbye as he walked into the portal, towards his new life.

"We can't wait to see what you do next"


End file.
